I Wonder
by ReeseSonnyFan
Summary: Songfic using the song I Wonder by Kellie Pickler. Set before Sam knew that Alexis was her Mother..She wonders about her Mother and other things. FIRST STORY I HAVE WRITTEN IN A WHILE PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU


_Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and All I see  
Are your brown eyes lookin' back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all_

Sam stood there looking in the mirror staring at the reflection staring back at her. It was Mother's Day, the second Mother's Day she would have to celebrate without her daughter Lila but the countless one she had to spend without her birth mother. She wondered about her from time to time especially around this time of year. She mostly wondered if she ever thought of her. Did her birth mother wonder about her? Did she ever wonder what her little girl looked like or if she resembled her? Sam hadn't known much of her birth mother. She had made up elaborate stories as a young girl. Her mother had never given her anything but the brown eyes that were staring back at her through the mirror.

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

She lived in Carolina alone. She had moved from Port Charles a few years ago away from everything and everyone she loved. In Carolina the skies were always sunny and it rarely rained at all. What if her mother was in Carolina by some odd coincidence? What would she say to her mother? What would her mother say to her?

I think about how it aint fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all

All through school Sam resented the other girls. They had their Mom there with them…Mom's who would braid their hair, help them with problems, cheer them on like Mothers normally would do for their daughters. Prom, which was supposed to be the best time of her life, was the hardest. She had no one to help her pick out her dress, tell her what shoes and accessories to match, or how to do her hair. She had to do it all alone. Did her Mother, for some reason, think that she didn't need her? She needed her Mother. She needed her probably more than her mother could imagine. No one was there to hold her hand or dry her tears…no one was there when she was scared or felt alone or to help her through the "awkward stages" of teen life. Sometimes she wondered if her Mother even took a second to miss her through all of these years. 

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Sam left Port Charles behind because she needed a new start. She had been betrayed by the love of her life. He had gotten another woman pregnant and although she absolutely loved him it was way to much for her to forgive him for his infidelity. She couldn't have another child and that was hard enough to learn but it had to be topped off by knowing that someone else was carrying the child she had so desperately wanted. She wanted to forgive him and she wanted to forgive her mother but you can only forgive someone so many times before it becomes too hard. She looked around the apartment at the packed boxes and sighed deeply.

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
For now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee_

She was moving once again. This time she had hoped this would be the final move though because it was hard to keep packing up all the time. This time she was off to start over once more. This time Sam was off to Tennessee.


End file.
